El Asesino de Hidden Lake
by Yahaleon
Summary: De noche la gran casa parecía observarnos, desde la oscuridad de sus habitaciones y las ventanas que se golpeaban. Las personas del pueblo le temían, desde que paso aquella tragedia nadie mas quiso comprarla, es una pena que esa nueva familia compre una casa con tan oscuro pasado...
1. Nueva Vida

Nueva vida

Bonito cambio de hogar...

De vivir en la soleada california a cambiarnos a un pueblito escondido del resto del mundo.

Curiosamente necesitaban una maestra nueva en la primaria, y mi madre que tenía tiempo buscando un empleo logro que le dieran ese puesto de profesora de historia en el pueblo de Hidden Lake , esto significaría que había que mudarnos, era terrible para mí ya que no quería dejar a mis amigos ni mi vida aquí, empezar mi último año de preparatoria en una escuela nueva no era mi ideal, pero no era mi decisión y se iba a hacer lo que fuera mejor para la familia, aunque internamente yo rogaba que mi padre no encontrara un empleo allá, ya que si el lograba encontrar algo decente mi madre no rechazaría el puesto que le acababan de dar.

Era domingo por la tarde cuando mi padre volvía de Hidden Lake, estuvo una semana allá buscando empleo.

La última vez que había llamado no se escuchaba muy feliz y yo ingenuamente pensaba que no había conseguido trabajo, eran las 7 PM cuando se escucho un taxi en la entrada de la casa y la puerta principal se abrió para dejar ver a mi padre con su maleta en mano.

-¡hola familia ya llegue! ¿Hay alguien en casa? - gritaba desde la entrada, enseguida bajamos mama y yo a recibirlo.

-¿Hola cielo, como te fue en tu viaje? - pregunto mama mientras abrazaba a papa, tenían una semana sin verse y realmente nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo.

-debo decir mis hermosas damas que me fue muy bien - cielos que no diga lo que creo que dirá - encontré un excelente trabajo, casualmente cerca del pueblo van a construir unas casas y necesitaban a un arquitecto así que me dieron el trabajo por mostrarles mis ideas inmediatamente.- y ahí estaba todo se había arruinado.

-Nooo - grite un poco fuerte - no papa yo no me quiero ir, por dios ese pueblo es horrible he visto las fotos en Internet.

-cariño no es para tanto se que no es como aquí pero tendremos mejores trabajos y podremos pagar nuestras deudas, sabes que necesitamos este cambio mi niña - decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-esta bien tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera todo sea por salir de esas deudas y estar mejor.- ahí vamos Hidden Lake.

En los días siguientes estuvimos empacando lo que nos llevaríamos, la nueva casa contenía la mayoría de los muebles así que tuvimos que vender lo que no nos seria útil, y ese dinero se utilizaría en lo que hiciera falta al llegar allá. era una propiedad extrañamente barata, para ser nueva uno creería que costaría mas, pero el precio nos quedo perfecto porque sobraría bastante del presupuesto y eso se iría a mi fondo universitario que mis padres habían creado desde que nací.

nos mudamos un viernes, los camiones de mudanzas se habían llevado todo durante la semana y nosotros nos fuimos en avión el jueves en la noche.

al llegar al pequeño poblado se podía ver que era un lugar pintoresco con hermosos paisajes, atravesamos casi todo el lugar hasta llegar a la casa, estaba rodeada por arboles y detrás el bosque algo tétrico pero bonito para dibujarlo.

viéndola bien era una casa hermosa con interiores de madera muy rustica y cálida no entiendo como estuvo sin venderse tanto tiempo.

había una casa cerca de la nuestra algo fea y parecía no haber sido habitada en mucho tiempo.

entre a la casa para ayudar a acomodar todo ya que solo teníamos el fin de semana para arreglar lo mejor posible la casa, ya que después entraría a la escuela y mis padres a trabajar, después de eso ya no habría tiempo para nada.

comenzamos a desempacar gracias a dios ya estaba amueblada y solo había que limpiar y guardar cosas.


	2. Alexei

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido mientras organizábamos cuando menos pensamos ya eran las 6 de la tarde y teníamos que preparar la cena o más bien pedir algo porque no habíamos ido de compras para surtir la despensa.

Cuando comencé a guardar la ropa en el closet escuché que soñó el timbre, algo curioso porque no conocíamos a nadie aquí, así que baje a ver quien era aunque mi madre me gano al abrir la puerta, vi que platicaba con una mujer y tenía comida en un recipiente, mi madre la invitó a pasar.

-muchas gracias no debieron molestarse son muy amables- decía mi madre mientras dejaba entrar a los visitantes.

-es la costumbre de este lugar, cuando llega una nueva familia hay que recibirlos de la mejor manera - dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa - yo soy Jenny y el es mi hijo Alexei, queríamos darles la bienvenida y ofrecerles nuestra ayuda en lo que necesiten.

No lo había visto bien hasta que levantó su cara al escuchar su nombre, era muy atractivo, de pronto me miró, yo que me había quedado en la escalera observando todo no me había percatado que estaba de chismosa, hasta que mi madre también se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me presento.

-oh hija baja a saludar- baje rápido - ellos son Jenny y su hijo Alexei quienes muy amablemente nos han traído la cena- me dijo enseñándome el recipiente.

\- mucho gusto yo soy Mina me alegro mucho de conocerlos - Dios estaba más roja que un tomate, la mirada de Alexei me intimidaba demasiado parecía analisarme.

\- Por favor quedense a cenar con nosotros -creo que a mi madre le emocionaba mucho el hecho de que Jenny pudiera ser su nueva amiga.

\- Oh no queremos incomodarlo deben estar cansados.

\- para nada, nos aria muy feliz que se quedarán de verdad, no es así Mina?- hay mi madre que afán de ponerme incómoda.

\- así es pasen al comedor iré por unos platos- salí huyendo de las miradas inquisidoras del chico guapo.

Estaba en la cocina tomando lo necesario para servir la cena cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, me giré por curiosidad y quede frente a frente con Alexei, me dio el susto de mi vida y deje caer lo que tenía en las manos.

\- disculpa no era mi intención asustarte mi madre me envió a ayudarte con lo que hiciera falta- aw que sonrisa tan bella.

-no te preocupes estaba distraída pensando.- mentiras pero que más le decía.

-puedo saber que pensabas?

\- nada importante sólo en la escuela y lo horrible que será ser la nueva.- cierto eso si me preocupaba.

\- en que año entrarás?

\- en el último ya el próximo año iré a la universidad.

\- bromeas no? Yo también entraré al último año- se veía emocionado.

\- pero como si te ves mas grande.

\- no sabía que me veía tan viejo, tengo 18 - dijo fingiendo enojo.

\- no es que te veas viejo sólo no te ves como los chicos de nuestra edad.

\- me desarrolle bien al parecer.

\- demasiado bien - dije bajito pero al parecer me escuchó porque sonrio.

Terminamos de tomar lo necesario y nos fuimos al comedor, nuestras madres platicaban bastante animadas al parecer se llenaban muy bien.

\- Oh chicos pueden creerlo irán juntos a la escuela.

Jenny parecía muy feliz con la idea y para que negar si yo también lo estaba.

\- yo podría pasar por ti para ir a la escuela- tenían me iria con este bombón a la escuela a parte eso era genial porque ya no tendría que caminar todo ese trayecto.

\- me parece perfecto muchas gracias.

Y así pasó la cena nuestras mamás hablando y nosotros conociéndonos mas, me agradaba este chico, podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, éramos tan parecidos.


	3. Primer día en el Instituto

Cuando se fueron nuestros invitados continuamos guardando hasta que se hizo muy tarde, me senté afuera en el balcón un rato para descansar y disfrutar la vista, el cielo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, desde donde estaba se veía perfectamente la casa abandonada hermosa pero descuidada, la mire durante un rato hasta que un movimiento en su interior llamo mi atención, entonces no estaba abandonada de pronto alguien se paró en una ventana del segundo piso y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia donde yo estaba inclino a cabeza hacia la derecha pero sin dejar de mirarme, Toc Toc Toc los golpes en la puerta me sacaron del trance mire haca la puerta y de nuevo hacia la casa pero la figura ya no estaba.

-okey eso fue algo espeluznante, demasiado suspenso por hoy - me levante y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-hija, papa y yo nos iremos temprano a trabajar mañana no queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día.

-oh no te preocupes Alexei me llevara a clases anoche quedamos ya que el también ira a el mismo grado al que yo iré.

A la mañana siguiente, baje cuando mis padres ya se habían ido, mi madre me dejó fruta en un plato para que desayunara, me tomé mi tiempo porque sabía que no tendría que caminar a la escuela, pero un rato después al ver que Alexei ni llegaba comencé a preocuparme y decidí irme sola, tal vez se le había olvidado que tenía que pasar por mi.

Así que tome mis cosas, cerré la casa y me fui, tal vez irme caminando no era tan malo, el camino era hermoso había muchos arbokes, digno de una fotografía.

No había caminado ni 5 minutos cuando escuché un coche venir, no le presté atención hasta que se paró a mi lado, era Alexei.

-que pasó chica porque no me esperaste ?

\- disculpa creí que no vendrías.

-anda sube se nos ara tarde - no estaba molesto al contrario me sonreía.

\- bonito auto. - su pick up era algo vieja pero me gustaba se veía resistente.

\- hey no te burles de mi coche - pensó que no hablaba enserio.

\- no te juro que no me burlo de verdad me gusta, pienso que los autos de hoy son desechables, un golpe y se arruinan, estos en cambio pueden golpear a otro auto y no les pasará nada. - ese era mi pensamiento de estos autos.

\- tienes razón por eso lo elegí - me dijo sonriendo.

En pocos minutos llegamos al Instituto nada impresionante como debe de ser en un pueblo pequeño, ser nueva no sería facil.

\- muy bien lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a las oficinas a pedir nuestro horario espero tener algunas clases contigo una cara conocida sería genial en este nuevo comienzo. - me alegré mucho y sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando Alexei me dijo eso.

\- si de verdad espero que sea posible aunque sea una o dos.

Entramos a la oficina y estaba una mujer de mediana edad, sonrío al vernos parecía estar esperandonos.

\- hola chicos ustedes deben ser Mina y Alexei, bienvenidos, primero que nada aquí están sus horarios, es curioso pero al ser los últimos en inscribirse al curso quedaron en las mismas clases, espero que sean amigos porque pasarán mucho tiempo juntos. Lo siguiente es que escojan de una lista las clases opcionales que deben completar su horario, encontrarán tanto de deporte como de arte, entre otras. - y con eso nos dejó solos en la oficina mirándonos entre nosotros.


	4. El grupo de teatro

\- creo que elegiré al azar realmente no me llama la atención ninguna clase - comento Alexei y sólo cerro los ojos y puso el dedo en un lugar de la hoja.

\- bien te tocó teatro - ahora lo are yo será emocionante ver que sale, cerré los ojos y señale una parte de la hoja.

-esto es raro Mina también te tocó teatro- entonces nos reímos ya que de verdad era gracioso que los dos estuviéramos en exactamente el mismo horario y clase extra.

Felices nos fuimos a clases y de verdad no fue tan malo como imaginé a pesar de presentarme varias veces al inicio de cada clase mi día pasó muy rápido cuando menos pensaba era ya la última hora que era la de teatro así que nos fuimos a buscar el aula en la que se impartía esa clase, al entrar nos dimos cuenta que ya estaban todos ahí reunidos, nos dio mucha vergüenza ser los últimos en llegar.

\- buenas tardes chicos yo soy Marcos su maestro de teatro y este es el grupo pasen y nos presentaremos como se debe. - entramos y nos sentamos en el piso al igual que ellos.

\- bien chicos cuales son sus nombres y que les gusta hacer?

\- yo soy Mina y me gusta escribir, escuchar música, ver películas, leer y admirar paisajes.

\- muy bien Mina aquí hay paisajes de sobra para que puedas admirar, ahora sigue tu compañero.

\- yo soy Alexei y me gusta leer, hacer fogatas en la noche para contar historias de terror, y la musica.

\- genial chicos, aquí a los demás también les gustan las fogatas creo que se llevarán bien, así que para continuar los demás se presentarán con ustedes solo sus nombres ya que contamos con poco tiempo.

La primera en levantarse fue una chica un poco más alta que yo, se veía simpática.

\- hola chicos soy Katerine pero me gusta que me digan Katy.

Se fueron levantando uno a uno.

\- hola soy Tomás - y nos sonrio.

\- yo soy Helena.

\- yo me llamo José.

-somos pocos pero muy unidos, son bienvenidos chicos espero que seamos buenos amigos. -jose nos daba la bienvenida y eso era genial empezábamos con buen pie el primer día.


	5. Salida de amigos

Tenía un mes de haber llegado al pueblo y de estar en la escuela, los chicos eran increíbles parecia que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, salimos varias veces y hoy tocaba hacer una fogata en mi casa, mis padres no iban a estar, había unos problemas con los papeles de la casa donde vivíamos antes y tenían que viajar para arreglarlos, sólo sería el fin de semana y me dejarían la casa a mi sola, aproveche para reunirme con los chicos siempre y cuando fuera aqui.

el primero en llegar fue José, su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos así que no tardó mucho en su camino hacia acá, después llegó Katy, Tomás y Helena, Alexei llegaría una hora más tarde de lo acordado puesto que debía ayudar a su madre con algo.

Acomodamos lo que íbamos a nwcesitar, la fogata quedaría a la mitad del camino entre la casa y el bosque, eso le daría un toque más espeluznante al momento de contar historias de terror. Teníamos muchas cosas para comer, era emocionante nunca había hecho algo asi en un lugar que se prestará tanto para esto, era perfecto.

Thomas y Helena prendieron la fogata, batallaron un poco ya que la leña estaba un poco húmeda pero al final lo lograron, cuanto todo estuvo listo nos sentamos y todo comenzó.

\- es hermoso este lugar, te tocó lo mejor del pueblo, alejado de todo y con vistas muy bellas.- comento Katy fascinada con la vista del bosque.

\- lo único que opaca lo bello del lugar es la horrible casa de enfrente - José parecía pensativo al mencionar la vieja casa, yo también le tenía cierto rechazo al lugar, me daba un miedo increíble.

-que saben de esa casa? Hace mucho que está sola? - les pregunté, desde que llegué tenía curiosidad.

\- pues según lo que dicen mis padres tiene muchos años vacía, ahí vivia una familia, eran un hombre, su esposa y una joven, tenían varios años que habían llegado a vivir al pueblo y se llevaban muy bien con la gente de aqui, tenían muchos amigos y parecian la familia perfecta, la hija era hermosa y tenía varios amigos no socializaba dwmasiado.- Thomas comenzó a relatarnos.

-cuando ella cumplió 17 los chicos se comenzaron a fijar en ella y a buscarla, pero siempre los rechazaba, no lo hacía con mala intención si no que parecía que le daba miedo que se hacercaran a ella, hasta que un chico nuevo llamo su atención y se enamoraron, todo lo hacían a escondidas porque ella decía que su papá no estaba de acuerdo en que tuviera novio, pero había algo más.

Después de un tiempo de mantener su relación a escondidas el padre de la chica los descubrió y para su sorpresa no se molestó si no que le pidió a su hija que lo invitará a cenar para conocerlo, ella feliz lo invitó para el viernes de esa semana, su papá estuvo de muy buen humor los días restantes, cuando llegó el viernes la madre de la muchacha preparó los platillos favoritos de su hija por petición del padre de esta, los amigos de los jóvenes estaban felices por ellos así con la aprobación del padre podrían salir todos juntos a divertirse, lo que no sabían era que ese día en la escuela sería la ultima vez que los verian.

El joven se despidió en su casa para ir a la de su novia y jamás volvió.

La familia no se volvió a ver en días y esto alertó a la comunidad además de la desaparición del joven, después de una semana la policía fue a la casa para ver qué era lo que había pasado y antes de hacercarse lo suficiente el terrible olor a putrefaccion los horrorizó y supieron que algo malo había pasado.- en ese momento se quedó en silencio pues se escucharon unos pasos, ya estaba oscuro así que voltearon hacia donde se escuchó el ruido.

\- podría apostar que los asuste - hablo Alexei saliendo de las sombras.

\- un poco si estás feo y a oscuras si nos sacas un susto- katye se burlaba de el.

\- que hacen chicos? Disculpen la hora pero mi madre no me soltaba - se sentó sonriendo y tomando un trozo de pizza.

\- les contaba la historia de la familia que vivió en la casa de enfrente.- le comentó Thomas.

\- entonces continua yo tambien quiero saber.- parecía emocionado, aunque claro este lugar más una buena historia de terror eran algo perfecto si se juntaban.

\- muy bien en qué iba.. aa si entraron a la casa y siguieron hasta donde el olor era mas intenso entonces lo que encontraron los dejo en shock, en el sótano se encontraban tres cadáveres en estado de descomposicion, al identificarlos supieron que eran la joven, su madre y el novio.

Al Papa nunca lo encontraron, jamás se volvió a saber de el, por lo que se probó que el había matado despiadadamente a su familia en un arranque de locura, cosa rara porque para todos era alguien completamente normal.

Hasta la fecha nadie lo a vuelto a ver, igual no le conviene ya que lo metería preso.

\- rayos ahora no podré dormir - si así le tenía miedo a la casa ahora con más razón.

\- saben la otra noche que vine a ver peliculas me pareció ver a alguien asomándose por la ventana - Alexei parecía pensativo y si mal no recuerdo yo también había visto a alguien que observaba mi casa.

-tal vez volvió sin que nadie supiera y vive ahí escondido - Thomas trataba de ser gracioso pero esto cada vez me daba mas miedo.

-no lo creo, porque en algún momento tendría que salir a comprar comida y lo hubiéramos visto ya saben que aquí todos nos conocemos - comento katy

-Tiene razón, esto es la vida real, si fuera una película el estaría ahí y viviría de lo que caza en el bosque- jose no estaba ayudando a mis nervios.

-bueno ya dejen de asustar Mina, se va a acabar las uñas si sigue escuchando estas cosas- a helena tampoco le gustaba mucho el terror.

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos chicos, comento jose.

Todos se levantaron y se despidieron menos Alexei quien se quedo para ayudarme a recoger.


	6. Miedo

tal vez por eso estaba tan barata la casa no crees ?- comento Alexei.

\- pues pensandolo bien tienes razón era demasiado barata, quizá nadie la quería habitar para no tener que ver el lugar donde sucedieron tan terribles acontecimientos. - no me había detenido a pensar en eso pero si fue hace tantos años, supongo que las personas de aquí aún no lo superan.

\- mi mamá conoció a la chica, iban en la misma clase pero nunca se hablaron más allá de lo necesario y después de que todo ocurrió mi madre se fue a la universidad y no volvió hasta hace poco - me contó Alexei.

-debió ser horrible, oye no te lo había dicho pero el primer día que pase en esta casa mientras acomodaba mi ropa me pareció ver a alguien en una de las ventanas de la casa- esperaba que no creyera que estoy loca.

\- era cierto cuando dije que había visto a alguien ahí - me dijo serio.

-no quiero ser infantil pero de verdad tengo miedo, esto ya es demasiado para mi, podrías quedarte a dormir ? Puedes dormir en el cuarto de la televisión tiene un sofá que se hace cama es que realmente tengo miedo - me daba mucha pena pedirle eso precisamente a el pero no había de otra.

-claro mi madre no esta así que no hay problema igual no me gusta que estés aquí sola - mi yo interno brincaba de felicidad por un momento olvide porque se quedaría - igual cuando vuelva mama puedes irte a mi casa a dormir.

sentía mariposas en el estomago, Alexei me gusta y mucho, me pone de nervios cada vez que se me acerca pero tengo que controlarme para que no se de cuenta, que vergüenza yo bien acosadora en mi mente y el que ni enterado esta.

Nos fuimos a ver donde dormiría después de que recogimos todo afuera, lo instale en el cuarto de la televisión por el gran sofá que tenia, aun era temprano así que nos pusimos a ver una película.

-que te parece cuando un extraño llama? - le dije mientras prendía la televisión.

\- si la que tu quieras, esa película es muy buena, es mas realista el tipo de terror que maneja ya que son cosas que pueden pasar - dijo Alexei y tenia razón por eso me gustaba esa película.

La puse y nos acostamos en el sillón a verla uno de cada lado pero como no alcanzábamos las palomitas estando tan lejos nos acercamos mas y así nos quedamos cuando me di cuenta el se había quedado dormido y solo me recargue en su hombro y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Me desperté sobresaltada por un ruido muy fuerte que provenía del patio trasero, al parecer Alexei también lo escucho ya que se despertó justo después de mi.

-que fue eso? -me pregunto.

-no lo se fue afuera y aun se escucha ruido parece que alguien esta ahí. - de pronto voltee a la ventana y vi una sombra pasar muy rápido.

-hay que llamar a la policía es un ladrón, a de pensar que la casa esta sola- se levanto a tomar el teléfono y marco.

-no hay linea - que rayos significaba eso, el ladrón sabe que estamos aquí y corto las lineas del teléfono y los celulares casualmente sin señal.

-hay que escondernos, igual ya casi amanece y no creo k se quede mucho tiempo la casa esta bien asegurada no podrá entrar.- lo guíe al sótano donde estaba la pequeña oficina de mama y nos escondimos ahí. Después de una hora dejaron de escucharse ruidos afuera y el sol comenzó a salir.

-creo que podemos salir, hay que ir a ver que se llevaron - salí detrás de Alexei y revisamos cada parte de la casa, al parecer no se llevaron nada ya que no entró. Afuera había macetas rotas y las sillas tiradas, solo vino a hacer daño o se molesto mucho porque no pudo entrar.

Tercera persona

El los vigilaba desde que estaban en la fogata, en el interior del bosque nadie lo podía ver, estuvo horas esperando a que ella se quedara sola, no contaba con que el chico se quedaría, se molesto tanto cuando vio por la ventana y estaban dormidos juntos en el sofá que no pudo contenerse y rompió todo lo que tenia a la mano, quería entrar y matarlos a los dos pero mas a el, lo odiaba por estar de esa manera con ella.

Mina

Fuimos a la estación de policía y les contamos lo que paso así que fueron a revisar pero no había ninguna pista solo los que estaba roto pero nada que les dijera quien podía ser el intruso, aun así estarían vigilando la casa un tiempo por si volvía.


	7. Fin de semana en el lago parte 1

Al volver el lunes a la escuela le contamos a los chicos lo que paso después de que se fueron, Jose y Katy aseguraban que era el dueño de la casa abandonada que vivía en el bosque pero era demasiado loca esa idea para que fuera cierta eso solo pasa en las películas.

Helena llego corriendo muy contenta y nos saludo a todos con la sonrisa mas grande que le e visto desde que llegue aquí.

\- no van a creer lo que paso, mis padres me regalaron un fin de semana en la cabaña junto al lago y me dieron permiso de invitarlos a todos, será un fin de semana sin adultos!! - estaba tan feliz que saltaba en su sitio.

\- eso es genial, tus padres son estupendos - Alexei se veía feliz.

\- entonces chicos irán ? -pregunto Helena.

-yo me apunto- dijo Tomas.

-yo igual- Katy

-yo preguntare si me dejan pero si me encantaría - Jose.

\- yo también y para entonces ya estarán aquí mis padres así que no hay problema- les comente.

\- pues no me queda mas que aceptar, suena genial - Alexei estaba con una sonrisa enorme.

-como el viernes no tenemos clases nos iríamos del jueves en la tarde hasta el domingo en la noche que les parece - nos dijo Helena- hay muchas actividades para hacer ahí pero eso si estaríamos completamente solos la cabaña mas cercana esta a varios kilometros de ahí.

Así paso la semana entre planes de lo que haríamos y lo que llevaríamos para estar allá los 4 días, los padres de Tomas nos prestarían un auto para que tuviéramos en que movernos en caso de una emergencia y la madre de Alexei nos enviaría unos postres, yo me ofrecípara llevar bebidas y los demás repartirían entre ellos lo que faltaba.

-listo ya estamos todos y creo que llevamos lo necesario- hablo Jose.

-llevan suficiente abrigo al parecer hará frío, a estado muy cambiante el clima últimamente y hay pronostico de heladas en esa zona- la mama de tomas estaba preocupada.

-seguros que quieren ir este fin de semana ? - la madre de Alexei comenzó a reconsiderar.

-si mama es el único fin de semana largo en meses así que aprovecharemos y si se pone helado prenderemos la chimenea- Alexei trataba de convencer a su mama.

\- hay que irnos antes de que se arrepientan y no nos dejen ir - Me dijo Helena al oído.

-muy bien basta de platica súbanse a la camioneta y vámonos - les grite para salir rápido de ahí, un poco mas de tiempo y no nos dejarían ir.

Me despedí de mis padres y me subí a la camioneta en el asiento de adelante para acompañar a Alexei, lo dejaron manejar a el por ser el mayor y mas responsable.

Cinco minutos después íbamos en camino a las montañas, cantando a todo volumen, era una hora de camino, y cada vez se veía mas espeso el bosque, las nubes iban cubriendo todo el cielo de color gris, odiaba que tuvieran razón al parecer iniciaría una tormenta.

El camino se nos hizo corto entre la platica y las canciones cantadas a todo volumen así que no notamos el tiempo que hicimos de carretera.

Al llegar vimos la preciosa cabaña junto al lago y comenzamos a bajar la comida y maletas, justo al terminar comenzó un viento espantoso, demasiado helado y los truenos no se hicieron esperar, las nubes grises comenzaron a descargar el agua acumulada y no nos quedo de otra mas que meternos a la cabaña y desde la sala donde estaba el ventanal que daba vista al lago nos sentamos a disfrutar.

-hay que hacer chocolate caliente- les ofrecí.

-si mama mando pan dulce- comento emocionado Alexei.

-hay que ponernos pijama y contar historias de terror- hay porque tenia que Salir Katy con sus cosas de terror.

-si el clima esta especial para eso- dijo Jose y todos se fueron a cambiar mientras yo hacia el chocolate.


	8. Fin de semana en el lago parte 2

Me fui a la cocina a preparar el chocolate mientras los demás se cambiaban y luego me cambie yo, con lo mas abrigador que encontré ya que hacia bastante frío.

Alexei y yo servimos el chocolate y el pan mientras los demás se acomodaban junto a la ventana y la chimenea para estar calientitos mientras veíamos la lluvia caer.

-saben aun me parece muy extraño que hubiera un intruso en tu casa y que no se llevara nada , sólo se dedicó a destruir cosas como si estuviera molesto por algo - el comentario de Thomas me había dejado helada, realmente no lo había visto de esa manera.

-tiene razón es muy raro pero lo bueno es que no se llevo nada y no les hizo daño - comento Katy.

-de todas maneras tendremos que asegurar bien nuestras casas ya que sigue suelto y no sabemos donde atacara la próxima vez no creen? - Alexei tenia razón el intruso seguía suelto y podía atacar en otras partes, aunque siendo un pueblo tan pequeño y con lo comunicativos que suelen ser ya todos deben estar tomando precauciones para lidiar con este tipo.

-bueno cambiando de tema como me quedo el chocolate chicos? - necesitaba que terminaran con esto del intruso.

-de hecho querida Mina no había probado un chocolate mejor en mi vida tienes que decirme tu secreto- me dijo Helena sonriendo y dando un sorbo a su taza.

-es receta familiar lo siento - quería sonar seria pero me gano la risa.

Y así continuo la velada mientras la lluvia aun caía, poco a poco se fueron despidiendo para irse a dormir hasta que quedamos solo Alexei y yo. Había estado un poco distante con el, no lo podía evitar me ponía de nervios , me gustaba muchísimo pero somos amigos y no quería arruinarlo así que mejor tome distancia aunque no funciono como quería solo me hizo extrañar los momentos con el.

-necesito hablar contigo Mina, te e notado algo ida estos días y me gustaría saber porque, acaso hice algo que te molestara? - se veía preocupado.

\- realmente no, tu no haz hecho nada es solo que tengo miedo... - y realmente tenia miedo, no podía dejar de pensar en el intruso de mi casa.

-miedo de que? Del tipo que estuvo en tu casa ? - preguntaba sin entender a que me refería.

-si, de hecho no e podido dejar de pensar en esa noche, no puedo dormir, creo que en cualquier momento volverá.- y de cierta forma no estaba mintiéndole.

-Entiendo y tienes toda la razón en estar asustada, es lo mas racional en tu caso pero confiemos en que pronto lo atraparan y con las nuevas medidas de seguridad que pusieron tus padres en tu casa ese tipo no podrá acercarse.- era cierto el nuevo sistema de vigilancia que instalaron debería funcionar para mantener al intruso fuera de la propiedad y eso me dejaba mas tranquila.

\- tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera- me sentía cansada así que mire el reloj que marcaba las tres de la madrugada - o dios es tardisimo creo que debemos irnos a dormir.

-si hay que descansar será un día largo mañana, espero que la tormenta pase para poder disfrutar del fin de semana, que descanses- dicho esto cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente las nubes grises seguían cubriendo el cielo pero la tormenta había parado por lo menos un rato y salimos a tomar el desayuno en la pequeña terraza de la cabaña.

-creí que este fin seria diferente - comento helena mientras desayunábamos - estas nubes están poniéndome de un poco triste.

\- yo lo veo desde otra perspectiva, esto mas bien parece el clima ideal de una película de terror- todos volteamos a ver a jose - piénsenlo, un grupo de jóvenes de preparatoria próximos a graduarse, solos en una cabaña en medio del bosque, incomunicados y con un clima así es perfecto para una película donde un asesino en serie los mata uno a uno durante la noche. - genial agreguen algo mas a mi paranoia.

\- estoy de acuerdo contigo - dijo Thomas - pero confiemos en que el clima cambie y por lo pronto hay que terminar de desayunar para ir a caminar un rato al bosque.


End file.
